


What are you even talking about?

by Astelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't judge me it's my first work, Friendship, Gen, Silly, Slice of Life, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astelia/pseuds/Astelia
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata need to study English and Yachi is ready to help, but will everything go as planned? (It's a short one-shot I've written on a whim, and it's my first one. So no high expectations.)
Kudos: 3





	What are you even talking about?

Have the two ever visited this place? No, they never had. Not even a single time, I'm absolutely positive. And new things can be scary, so no wonder that the two felt a little bit intimidated by the oppresive silence, huge bookshelves and that very specific aroma that filled the air.  
"Just don't forget to stay quiet," said Yachi welcoming the boys into the library.  
"Okay," Kageyama replied.

He was dead focused on his goal of finally conquering English and going to Tokyo. There's no way he's going to miss any of the training games, and of course he wasn't going to lose to Hinata.

Speaking of which...

The red-headed boy was looking around with awe and wonder. Do people actually visit this place? Are these books for everyone to read? Why are there so many of them? Are they all riddled with hard kanjis? Is he really going to study in here? Maybe if he imagines that studying is some sort of a game, maybe it'll be easier?

"Hinata! Hinata!" he heard a distant voice.  
"Hah, what?"  
"Stop dreaming and sit down," commanded Kageyama.  
"Oh, right."

No, that won't work. Learning grammar rules isn't remotely similar to playing volleyball. Even practicing receiving is more fun.

"I'm very sorry it turned out this way. My mom's having guests today..." started apologizing Yachi.  
"No, no. It's all fine. We're very thankful to you for helping us out." reassured her Hinata.  
The girl slightly blushed and looked away.

At the very least, it's nicer studying with her than with that jerk Tsukishima. That guy's constantly speaking in sarcastic quips. Which really made Hinata wonder if he even has anything else to his personality.

"What is that word?" Yachi asked.  
Hinata looked at the paper. The sentence read: "John was very shtort."  
"Umm, it's a... you see..." he didn't even want to pronounce the word.  
"Hmm?"  
"Sh... Sho..."  
Maybe if he just mumbles it really quiet and fast...  
"Oh, it's 'short'," guessed Yachi. "Don't you know how to write it?"  
"I do." replied Hinata with a little bit of annoyance.  
"So what's the problem?"  
"I... I just don't want to insult this poor John."  
"What?", even Kageyama lift up his head in surprise.  
"You see, John is probably a very good guy. He's very good-looking too. There's really no need to bring up his height."  
Never in her life did Yachi felt so conflicted. Kageyama on the other hand knew exactly what he was going to say:  
"What do you even mean? Just write it down already, you idiot."  
"No, but seriously. He's not a bad dude and he's only a few centimeters shorter than me."  
"How do you even know that?"  
"Well, I just feel it."  
"Are you seriously gonna let your feelings get in the way and miss going to Tokyo?"  
"Well... John's really nice. He's a lot like Suga, but with darker hair."  
"What is this nonsense?!"

"You over there, quiet!" a hoarse voice called them out. The boys threw a timid look at the librarian before bowing down their heads and continuing to argue in whispers.

"Okay. This John of yours still gotta know the truth," Kageyama stepped down a little.  
"What do you mean by truth?" Hinata asked.  
"Well, it's better to hear it from a friend like you, than from someone like Tsukishima."  
"I think he knows his height quite well."  
"But did he compare it to others?"  
"On multiple occasions," Hinata continued to stand his ground.

"Umm, maybe we can move on to something..." Yachi tried suggesting.

"It's a very sensitive topic. Imagine if the sentence was: 'John have lost to Oikawa.' How would you feel about that?"  
"I'm fairly certain there's no such sentence in the textbook. Plus, unlike you, I have absolutely no idea how good this John is at volleyball. He can lose as much as he wants for all I care."  
"And what if I tell you that he's a way better setter than you are?"  
"What?" Kageyama definitely wasn't pleased with that comment, "He most certainly isn't."  
"Well, how do you know? You've never even played him."  
"No, but neither have you."  
"And he would never call me an idiot." Hinata continued.  
"Since when is being polite makes you a better player?"  
"He's a very good setter and he has a nice personality."  
"Those two are incompatible."  
"No wonder you never even try to be nicer."  
"For your information, I do try to be nicer!"

"Hey, guys." Yachi glanced in librarian's direction, "How about both of you just write a description of this John and I can check it for you?"  
"Really? I think it's a good idea." Hinata jumped at the suggestion.  
"Okay," Kageyama noded his head in agreement.

"Uhh... there's no need to rush: it's not a race. Just pay attention to grammar..."

After a few minutes of hard work the two texts were ready.

Hinata's description of John (including Yachi's corrections) :  
John is the best guy ever. He's a great setter and an even better friend. He likes ice cream a lot and his hair is dark. And playing with him is always so "whoosh." John likes to wear yellow, but he looks better in blue. His eyes are brown and he doesn't like studying. Oh, and he can't speak Japanese. But he does like cats. I can easily see him on Nekoma's team. Although they do wear red and it doesn't suit him.

Kageyama's description of John (including Yachi's corrections) :  
John is short, dark-haired and good-looking. He has a calm and friendly personality. And according to Hinata, he plays volleyball as a setter. But he's nowhere as good as me.

"There's nothing else I can add really," Kageyama was trying to make an excuse. His text was clearly much shorter.  
"It's because you have no imagination." Hinata laughed.  
"I don't need any."  
"Well, unlike you, I can write more without any problem."  
"Tch."  
"Hehe, seems like second Tsukishima is out of arguments."  
"I am not anything like that jerk!"  
"Oh, but you are."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too."

Poor Yachi didn't even know how to react to this mess of a conversation: "Uhh, can we just move on?"  
"Oh yes, of course," the two finally remembered what they were actually meant to do.  
"Okay, so when writing reported speech in the past tense..."

The boys did have a few more quarrels that day. They did nonetheless learn a few things. But the one who really benefited from these study sessions was none other than Yachi. After dealing with these two idiots she can manage practically anything and she feels much more confident.


End file.
